The Caves of Androzani
Commentary Commentary by Peter Davison (The Doctor), Nicola Bryant (Peri), Graeme Harper (Director). Recorded 25/09/00. (2000) Behind the Scenes: The Regeneration Previously unseen archive footage from the final studio recording session of this story, offering a unique insight on the regeneration from Peter Davison to Colin Baker. Complete with commentary from Peter Davison, Nicola Bryant and Graeme Harper. (7'39" | 4:3 | 1984) Original Opening Scene By selecting this option the DVD will play the entire first episode as it was originally transmitted in 1984. The version of episode one available either by the 'Play All' or 'Select An Episode' option has had the opening planet surface sequences remade with the director's permission to eliminate the jerky movement between the background mountain matte and the forebround film sequence. Extended Scene Partially cut from the final programme, a longer scene featuring Stotz and the gun-runners, complete with commentary from director Graeme Harper. (2'30" | 4:3 | 1984) Creating Sharaz Jek Although Christopher Gable sadly died in 1998, some years previously he recorded his memories of making this story. Thanks to: Ken Clark, Peter Finklestone, David Stead; Videotape Editor: Tim Savage; Producer: Paul Vanezis. (5'04" | 4:3 | 2001) BBC1 Trailer The trailer for the 1984 BBC1 transmission of the first episode. (0'34" | 4:3 | 1984) BBC One O'Clock News Peter Davison's departure from Doctor Who was big news on 28th July 1983 - here is how the BBC's national news reported the story. (0'24" | 4:3 | 1983) BBC Nine O'Clock News Michael Buerk introduces a Nine O'Clock News report about Peter Davison's departure. Reporter: Kate Adie. Broadcast on 28/07/1983. (1'24" | 4:3 | 1983 South East at Six The day following the announcement of Peter Davison's departure, he and producer John Nathan-Turner appeared on 'South East at Six' to discuss the future of the series. This was only ever shown on the BBC South East regional news programme. Broadcast on 29/07/1983. Presenters: Sue Cook and Fran Morrison. (3'38" | 4:3 | 1983) Isolated Score The option to watch the story with Roger Limb's complete musical score on an isolated soundtrack. Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. (Menu Navigation) Production Subtitles Text commentary by Richard Molesworth providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Region 1 Exclusives Who's Who Cast filmographies and biographies. Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani Caves of Androzani